I don't do boys
by Wlizard
Summary: Court recueil de ficlets Roxy/Jane ; 1 - Cendrillon : Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde sa chaussure. ; 2 - Witchcraft : Un autre journée commence, le monde s'éveille, et Jane n'est toujours pas à ses côtés.
1. Cendrillon

Disclaimer : A. Hussie pour les personnages.

Notes : Bonjour ! On ne m'attendait pas dans ce fandom (enfin...), mais hey ! Me voilà !

_I don't do boys_ est un court recueil de ficlets Roxy/Jane qui n'ont absolument rien à voir entre eux. Le titre vient de la chanson d'Elektra, même si je ne l'associe pas vraiment avec ce pairing.

* * *

_**Cendrillon**_

- Et sous ta jupe ?

L'interpellée se mit à rougir. Sous sa jupe ? Quelle impertinence ! Et puis, c'était impossible…

Son amie, elle, riait aux éclats, apparemment satisfaite de l'effet produit par cette réplique.

- Je blague, je blague…

Cela ressemblait presque à des excuses. Roxy s'essuya vaguement la bouche du dos de la main. Quelques gouttes d'alcools perlaient pourtant encore sur son menton.

Elle posa son verre à côté d'elle, et dans un élan de motivation, se leva brusquement. Elle s'étira avec une grâce féline.

Jane l'observait, anxieuse. La situation n'était pas désespérée mais arrivait tout de même à l'angoisser. Et l'autre jeune fille, débordante d'optimisme, affichait encore son grand sourire insouciant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Cela la rendait vraiment jolie. Mais Jane n'était pas jalouse, au contraire. Elle était juste un peu confuse, sans savoir pourquoi.

Roxy se retourna soudainement vers elle, avec un air vainqueur.

- T'en fais pas, Janey, on va le retrouver ta chaussore.

- « Chaussore » ? s'étonna ladite Janey.

- Chaussure. Oui, chaussure.

Sans plus attendre, l'adolescente blonde enleva l'une de ses baskets avec son autre pied, et la poussa vers sa camarade.

Celle-ci, surprise, la ramassa.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne pointure, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire, le temps qu'on retrouve la tienne.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie pareille ! Elle se mit à genoux pour enfiler la chaussure blanche, pressant ses mouvements. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre !

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle rejoignit Roxy qui l'attendait près de la porte.

Jane était heureuse.


	2. Witchcraft

Disclaimer : A. Hussie pour les personnages.

Notes : À moitié inspiré de la chanson « Witchcraft » de Pendulum, j'ai voulu me lancer un UA plus sombre, parce que crockertier !Jane c'est la vie (du moins ma vie).

* * *

_**Witchcraft**_

Elle tourna la tête, le jour venait de se lever. Le Soleil colorait les nuages de rose et d'orange clair. Petite, elle s'était toujours demandée si les nuages avaient un goût de barbe à papa.

_« Sûrement »_, se disait-elle encore, comme pour se rassurer, pour entretenir cette douce nostalgie que lui évoquait son enfance.

Assise sur son lit, elle attendait. Elle _l_'attendait.

La lumière qui traversait la fenêtre offrait un peu de lumière à la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, mais cela, étrangement, ne faisait que s'ajouter à l'ambiance lugubre de la pièce.

Elle soupira d'impatience, ou peut-être de tristesse. Jane lui manquait beaucoup, son absence la rongeait autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

Elle pressa dans sa paume un bout du drap.

La grande horloge accrochée au mur sonna sept heures. Roxy ne désespérait pas, mais s'inquiétait.

Dans un élan de curiosité, elle se leva et s'approcha de la vitre sale qui donnait sur le parking de l'immeuble.

L'un des voisins partait travailler, et dépêchait sa vielle voiture rouge sur la route qui longeait les bâtiments. Un autre promenait son horrible chien, en fumant tranquillement une cigarette. La routine monotone du quartier n'avait nullement cessée. Chacun avait son lot de problèmes, et cela ne changerait rien. Cela ne ramènerait pas Jane.

La jeune fille soupira. Ses pupilles ne reflétaient que le vide qui emplissait son âme, et elle ne pleurait même pas. Elle détourna le visage, restant comme cela un instant, avant de se laisser mollement retomber sur le matelas usé.

Aussitôt, des millions de questions assaillirent son esprit, apportant au doute qui la hantait encore plus de vigueur. Elle prit sa tête entre les mains, tentant de chasser ses nombreuses interrogations. Elle souhaitait juste arrêter de penser à tout cela, c'était insupportable. En bafouillant quelques recommandations à son propre égard –qu'elle n'écoutait jamais de toute manière, l'adolescente se redressa, se saisit du verre et de la bouteille d'alcool qui étaient fidèlement posés sur la table de nuit, puis se servit.

_« La nuit fût si longue »_ se répéta-t-elle, en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson favorite.

(…)

Elle allait s'endormir quand des craquements retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte de l'appartement. Les yeux de Roxy s'écarquillèrent, et dans un bond, elle se leva maladroitement. Son cœur s'emballa.

Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde et courut vers l'entrée comme elle le pouvait, puis déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Jane était là, presque couchée sur le sol, à peine adossée contre le mur L'adolescente aux cheveux clairs s'approcha d'elle.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de sang sur les lèvres, et quelques tâches foncées sur son gilet.

- Jane… Janey, t-tu ?

L'interpellée observa un instant son amie avant de fondre en larmes.

Roxy, sans hésiter, la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la redresser en même temps. Elle remarqua alors que de nombreuses éclaboussures rouges recouvraient ses mains.

- Je suis désolée ! Oh, tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas, je …

Et ses plaintes reprirent de plus belle.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… la rassura son amie.

- Ne m'en veux pas !...

On la manipulait. Embrigadée dans des guerres de clans qui semblaient sans fin, Jane sombrait dans un monde qui ne lui correspondait en rien.


End file.
